


I can't believe (that you're in love with me)

by rogogon



Series: Saulbert one-shots [15]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Lambski, M/M, Saubert - Freeform, Saulbert - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam jest zazdrosny o Sauliego, stara się mu wytłumaczyć dlaczego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't believe (that you're in love with me)

**Author's Note:**

> Jestem w trakcie przenosin z FanfictionNet, mam nadzieję że ta strona będzie przyjemniejsza;)  
> Miłej lektury :)

_I have always placed you far above me_  
 _I just can’t imagine that you love me_  
 _After all is said and done_  
 _To think that I’m the lucky one_  
 _I can’t believe that you’re in love with me_  
Dean Martin “I can’t believe that you’re in love with me”

 

\- Nie chcę, żebyś z nim rozmawiał.

Sauli drgnął na dźwięk głosu swojego narzeczonego, który pojawił się dosłownie znikąd dokładnie w momencie, gdy rozmówca blondyna się z nim pożegnał. Adam czasem poruszał się tak cicho, że niemal niesłyszalnie – zwłaszcza wśród gwaru rozmów i głośnej muzyki. 

Spojrzał na niego uważnie, niemal pewny, że się przesłyszał. – Słucham?

\- Nie chcę, żebyś z nim rozmawiał. W ogóle. – powtórzył Adam, podchodząc się bliżej i kładąc dłoń na dole pleców blondyna, przysuwając go do siebie. Nachylił się, aby go pocałować, jednak ku jego zaskoczeniu Sauli odsunął w bok głowę tak, że usta Adama musnęły powietrze. 

\- Powiedz mi, że się przesłyszałem. 

Adam westchnął. Miał nadzieję, że ominie go ta rozmowa. 

\- Scott. Brunet, z którym przed chwilą rozmawiałeś. – Spojrzał mu w oczy z poważną miną; chciał, aby Sauli wiedział, że mówi serio. – Nie zbliżaj się do niego.  
Sauli otworzył szeroko oczy, w których malowało się szczere zaskoczenie. 

\- O czym ty mówisz? Myślałem, że to jeden z twoich przyjaciół.

Adam pokręcił głową. – W żadnym razie. To kuzyn Dani, nie przepadam za nim. – Zamyślił się na chwilę. – Choć to niedopowiedzenie. Nie lubię go, dziwię się jej, że go w ogóle zaprosiła. – spojrzał na swoją szalejącą na parkiecie przyjaciółkę, organizatorkę sylwestrowej imprezy, na której właśnie byli. Zwrócił głowę z powrotem w kierunku ukochanego. – Po prostu się z nim nie zadawaj.

\- Adam, ale…

\- Daj spokój, Sauli, po prostu mnie posłuchaj. To palant, tyle w tym temacie. 

Blondyn zamrugał z zaskoczeniem. – Pozwolisz, że sam to ocenię?

Adam westchnął głęboko, nieudolnie starając się zamaskować nagłą irytację, którą poczuł po słowach narzeczonego. 

\- A co tu oceniać, Sauli? To kompletny idiota. – Zniżył głos do szeptu. – Flirtował z tobą tak jednoznacznie i przy tym tak bezczelnie spoglądał na mnie, że sam nie wiem, jak udało mi się nie podejść i nie powiedzieć mu czegoś niemiłego. 

\- Nie flirtował ze mną. Po prostu rozmawialiśmy. – Sauli skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

\- Czyżby? Niby o czym rozmawialiście z takim entuzjazmem? – Adam powtórzył jego pozę. 

\- Rozmawialiśmy o… Nie, stop. Stop, Adam. – W oczach Sauliego zobaczył iskierki gniewu. – Nie będę z tobą o tym mówić. Po prostu musisz uwierzyć, że nie flirtowałem z nim, nie zrobiłbym ci czegoś takiego. I dobrze o tym wiesz.

\- Ale on cię podrywał! – Adam niemal krzyknął. – A ty nie miałeś nic przeciwko, Sauli. Nie widzisz w czym rzecz? 

\- Rozmawialiśmy! Tylko rozmawialiśmy! – Sauli położył dłonie na biodrach, pochylając się ku Adamowi. – Nie rozumiesz tego?

\- A czy ty nie rozumiesz tego, co ja mówię? Podrywał cię. Zabawiał, dotykał twojego ramienia…

\- Spodobały mu się tatuaże…

\- Nie, Sauli. – Adam był poważny. Wyprostował się. - Wiem, co chodziło mu po głowie.

Sauli milczał przez chwilę, po czym powiedział cichym głosem – A czy wiesz, co chodziło po głowie _mnie_?

Adam otworzył usta, aby odpowiedzieć, jednak nie wydobył z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, bo prawdę mówiąc _nie miał pojęcia, o czym myślał Sauli_.

\- No właśnie. – Z błękitnych oczu Sauliego zniknął gniew, za to na jego miejsce pojawił się… smutek? Pomimo przepełniającego go gniewu Adam miał wielką nadzieję, że źle to zinterpretował. Nie chciał go przecież ranić. – Nie wiesz, co ja myślę. A myślę, że… - przygryzł wargę, która zadrżała nieznacznie, patrzył mu prosto w oczy. - Że mi nie ufasz, Adam... 

\- Sauli, to nie tak…

-… A to boli. Nic nie boli bardziej niż brak zaufania. – Sauli odsunął się od niego na tyle, na ile pozwoliła mu znajdująca się za nim ściana. 

\- Sauli, daj spokój, przecież… - Adam próbował do niego podejść, jednak wyciągnięta ręka powstrzymała go przed kolejnym krokiem. – Sauli…

\- Nie, Adam. – Sauli był nieugięty, jednak Adam widział, że w środku czuł się głęboko zraniony. Jednak piosenkarz był zbyt zirytowany, aby w tym momencie chcieć coś z tym zrobić. – Powiedz mi, że się mylę. 

Blondyn patrzył na niego nie tyle nieugiętym, co pełnym nadziei wzrokiem. Niemal błagającym. _Proszę, powiedz to_. Jednak Adam nie odezwał się ani słowem, uciekając wzrokiem w bok. Sauli kiwnął głową i zamknął oczy. Bez słowa wyminął go i wyszedł z pokoju.

Adam zacisnął powieki i uderzył głucho pięścią w ścianę. Niemal nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, jednak jedna osoba obserwowała ich od kilku chwil. 

Adam westchnął głęboko, przepełniały go złość i irytacja. Czy Sauli nie rozumiał, że ten idiota naprawdę go podrywał? A on jeszcze go bronił, zamiast jasno i wyraźnie spławić.  
Spojrzał w stronę zajętych zabawą gości. Zobaczył zmartwiony wzrok Danielle. Odwrócił się na pięcie i poszedł szybkim krokiem w zupełnie drugą stronę. Nalał sobie kolejnego drinka, po czym usiadł z nim w fotelu stojącym w kącie pokoju. Jednak po chwili zauważył idącą ku niemu przyjaciółkę, więc znów przed nią umknął, chowając się w łazience. Nie miał zamiaru o tym rozmawiać. Nie teraz, kiedy był tak bardzo zdenerwowany. 

Unikał jej jeszcze przez godzinę, niemal do w pół do dwunastej, kiedy to złapała go w kuchni. 

\- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. – poinformował ją, zanim jeszcze otworzyła usta. 

\- Okej. – odpowiedziała prosto, po czym milczeli dłuższą chwilę. Uwielbiał w niej to, że tak dobrze rozumiała, kiedy mówił jej „Nie chcę rozmawiać. Pomilczmy.”. 

Więc milczeli.

Czuł napływające mu do oczu łzy, jednak nie płakał ze złości. Przez ten cały czas, kiedy krążył po domu unikając przyjaciółki zdążył kilkakrotnie odegrać sobie w głowie tamtą kłótnię. I nie mógł znaleźć tym razem jakiegokolwiek usprawiedliwienia dla swojego zachowania. Zdał sobie sprawę, jakim był idiotą, naskakując na Sauliego tak naprawdę za nic. Irytacja dawno już minęła. Jedyne, co teraz czuł to wstyd. I paraliżujące go przerażenie i strach przed skutkami tamtej kłótni. 

Po kilkunastu minutach Danielle odezwała się cicho. – Za chwilę dwunasta. – Zero odzewu. – Mam nadzieję, że nie chcesz tak rozpocząć nowego roku. 

Kiedy Adam dalej się nie odzywał, także i ona zamilkła. Odwróciła się i ruszyła ku drzwiom. W progu zerknęła jednak na niego przez ramię i rzuciła – Jest na balkonie.  
Wyszła, zostawiając za sobą otwarte drzwi. 

Adam pozostał na swoim miejscu jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym wybiegł z kuchni jak oparzony, przeciskając się przez tłum, byle tylko dostać się na balkon. Byle tylko odnaleźć Sauliego. Kiedy Danielle przypomniała mu, że za chwilę stary rok stanie się nowym, zrozumiał to, co powinien zrozumieć już wcześniej. Że tak bardzo zranił Sauliego. Zranił go swoimi idiotycznymi podejrzeniami, a jeśli będzie robił tak dalej, jeśli tego nie wyjaśni, nie wytłumaczy dlaczego tak postąpił, zapewne w końcu go straci. I tak jak za chwilę minie stary rok, tak kiedyś odejdzie Sauli. W końcu będzie miał dość i odejdzie. A Adam doskonale wiedział, że tego by sobie nie wybaczył. 

Wpadł na balkon w sekundzie, kiedy Danielle zbierała wszystkich do salonu, aby za kilka minut uczcić wspólnie nadejście nowego roku. Sauli stał samotnie na balkonie z kieliszkiem w ręku, odwrócony twarzą do wzgórz Hollywood, górujących nad rozświetloną panoramą miasta. 

Adam podszedł do niego i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Sauli odwrócił się do niego; brunet zauważył jego błyszczące od łez policzki. Poczuł, że po jego własnych zaczynają spływać gorące, słone krople. 

\- Sauli, ja… przepraszam. – blondyn zamknął powieki, spod których popłynęło jeszcze kilka łez. Adam mimowolnie wyciągnął dłoń, aby je zetrzeć. Odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy jego narzeczony mu na to pozwolił, nie odtrącił jego dotyku. – Przepraszam. Przykro mi, jeśli czasem bywam zazdrosny i zaborczy. Po prostu… nie mogę uwierzyć, że facet taki jak ty może być z kimś takim, jak ja. – Sauli otworzył oczy, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem. – Tak bardzo mi przykro. To mój brak pewności siebie czasem dochodzi do głosu. Moje kompleksy, które gdzieś tam jeszcze we mnie siedzą. – wziął głęboki oddech - Bo wiem, że nie jestem najprzystojniejszym, najmądrzejszym, najzabawniejszym facetem, jestem świadomy swojej każdej, nawet najmniejszej wady i dlatego tak trudno mi uwierzyć, że ktoś mógł mnie pokochać. – Kolejne łzy spłynęły po jego policzkach. Sauli przysunął się do niego i objął jego talię. – I że ktoś umie wytrzymać ze mną w moich chwilach słabości. Uwierz mi, Sauli, ufam ci bezgranicznie. Jednak to sobie nie ufam na tyle, aby skupić się tylko na tym, co nas łączy. Zawsze zostaje gdzieś ta okropna myśl, że ktoś mógłby uczynić cię szczęśliwszym, niż ja będę kiedykolwiek w stanie. A świadomość tego, że nikt nie mógłby pokochać cię bardziej niż ja, wcale nie pomaga. Kocham cię bardziej niż swoje własne życie. Zachowuję się tak idiotycznie, bo nie mogę pozwolić sobie, aby kiedykolwiek cię stracić. Nie przeżyłbym tego. 

Stali w blasku światła sączącego się z otwartych na oścież drzwi. Adam wolałby, aby stali w cieniu, jeśli nie w kompletnej ciemności. Mógłby się wtedy ukryć. Kiedy Sauli patrzył na niego tak jak teraz, czuł, że jego każda myśl, każda słabość jest widoczna jak na dłoni. W pełnym świetle, na pustym tarasie, z łzami płynącymi po policzkach czuł się słaby i bezbronny. Nienawidził tego.

Sauli milczał chwilę, po czym przysunął się jeszcze bliżej. Tym razem to on wytarł jego mokre policzki, po czym pocałował go z pasją w usta. Gorący, pełen miłości i otuchy pocałunek. Adam momentalnie poczuł opuszczające go negatywne uczucia. Tak właśnie działał zawsze na niego jego ukochany; uspokajająco, kojąco. To właśnie z nim czuł się wreszcie bezpiecznie. 

Sauli odsunął się od niego, nadal trzymając go w swoich ramionach. Spojrzał prosto w oczy Adama, który spuścił wzrok. Blondyn położył palec pod brodę ukochanego i podniósł ją, aby ich spojrzenia się spotkały. 

\- Nie powinienem ci nigdy pozwalać tak o sobie myśleć, Adam. – pokręcił głową – Przykro mi, że tak się postrzegasz. Nie rozumiesz, że dla mnie jesteś idealny? Perfekcyjny? To ja wciąż budzę się w środku nocy i godzinami patrzę jak śpisz, nie wierząc, jakie spotkało mnie szczęście, móc być właśnie z tobą. Że mogę być z takim facetem, jak ty, że niedługo ten najbardziej idealny mężczyzna zostanie moim mężem. – Westchnął. Położył dłonie na torsie Adama, chcąc być jeszcze bliżej niego. - I wiem, że nie miałeś niczego złego na myśli, bo ja czuję dokładnie to samo kiedy kolejni uroczy, przystojni fani niemal się na ciebie rzucają. Ale przez większość czasu po prostu jestem wtedy dumny, że to mój narzeczony jest dla połowy świata synonimem piękna. – Adam uśmiechnął się przez łzy, mamrocząc cicho coś, co brzmiało jak: „Jestem kretynem”. Sauli odwzajemnił uśmiech, po czym dodał - Poza tym… - zamruczał cicho, przysuwając się blisko niego tak, że kiedy mówił jego wargi muskały rozpalone usta Adama. – … odrobina zazdrości w twoim wykonaniu okazuje się być całkiem seksowna…

Adam roześmiał się głośno przez łzy, po czym objął dłońmi gorące policzki Sauliego i pocałował go tak, jakby za chwilę świat miał zakończyć swoje istnienie. Objęci mocno, wtuleni w siebie, trwając w najpiękniejszym, najczulszym pocałunku, we dwoje przywitali nowy rok – następny z wielu kolejnych, które mieli spędzić razem już na zawsze, najszczęśliwsi na całym świecie.


End file.
